


Sweetheart

by Nimbafuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbafuu/pseuds/Nimbafuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS SO SHORT IT DISGUSTS ME. But I love it. Short and sweet. Very short. Very very short. Meep.</p><p>Also this was written before Sarada's debut, so it's not her. Blegh.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO SHORT IT DISGUSTS ME. But I love it. Short and sweet. Very short. Very very short. Meep.
> 
> Also this was written before Sarada's debut, so it's not her. Blegh.

“It’s okay Sasuke, you won’t hurt her. Just support her head like this. See?” He grunted as he reached out to pick up their baby girl from her tired mama’s arms. He was so gentle with her that Sakura had to bite her cheek, trying so hard not to giggle and cry at the awed look on his face.

She gave up the fight when he cradled their baby girl against his chest and a tear fell down his cheek.

“Sorry she has my hair Sasuke-kun. But she has your eyes.” Her apology was unnecessary. Sasuke shook his head and caressed the small amount of pink fuzz on her head.

“…It suits her.” She giggled at Sasuke’s choked intake of breath and looked down at their little girl to find her staring up at him curiously.

“Talk to her Sasuke-kun.” He swallowed and gave her a doubtful look at this, clearly uncomfortable and without a clue of what to say.

He’d spoken to her many times when she was pregnant, but Sakura could see it was very different for him to be looking at her and holding her in his arms. He opened and closed his mouth a few times; trying to articulate his feelings had never been one of his strengths.

“Hello sweetheart. I…it’s nice to…meet you.” Sakura couldn’t help it, really she couldn’t. She sobbed in joy and trembled from the intensity of her happiness. Seeing Sasuke so nervous and hopeful, hoping he was going a good job and sitting there tense and waiting for her to do something. It was everything she’d ever wanted for him.

Their little girl squirmed and looked at him for a few more seconds before making a gurgling happy sound and settling down in her papa’s arms. They both watched as she drifted off to sleep for the first time.

“…Perfect…” Sakura wasn’t sure if he even realized he’d mumbled, it was so soft. She was stunned by the awe and pride in his expression. He was holding her so gently and looking at her with all the love he had to offer.

If there had been any doubt in Sakura’s mind about what kind of parent Sasuke would be, it was gone by the time he lovingly whispered “Papa loves you sweetheart”.


End file.
